HARRY POTTER AND THE ULTIMATE FUSION
by shawndeep
Summary: Harry potter/Dragonballz crossover. Harry is going get an unexpected surprise when our favourite goku and vegeta help him in his quest to defeat voldemort. How? you will see. piairings will be harry/harem. inviolves other crossovers later.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE ULTIMATE FUSION**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**PROLOGUE:**

Two men stood in front of a regal looking purple-skinned individual. The latter spoke" Vegeta, Goku your time in this universe has come to a successful completion. You have accomplished many things and reached a level of strength none of us have had. Even I, the Supreme Kai, am no match for each of your fearsome strength. You have reached the legendary super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan level 5, which is the ultimate form of a Saiyan. None of your descendents have your level of power. Your bloodline have been diluted and your last Saiyan descendents, Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr.

Are capable of reaching only Super Saiyan 1 form. At this moment only you two can match each other blow by blow.

Goku, you have protected the earth enough already. Let the earthlings take care of , your ambition was to become the strongest in the whole realm and you have fulfilled your purpose."

He was interrupted by Goku who spoke" Yes, Supreme Kai I have fulfilled my every expectations in life. Enjoying time with Chi-Chi, spending time with my family, Gohan and Goten, Pan and others and training and fighting I have done it all. But I have died and even in afterlife I have trained and fought. My life now lacks a purpose."

"Yes, what Kakarot has said is entirely true. There is no one left to challenge us. We are Saiyans and fighting is in our blood. We cannot live without fighting. By reaching an unprecedented level of power, we have no one to challenge us. Ahh, I miss the thrill of fighting. And even we die; we will fight in the Otherworld. So there is no need for us to die." he finished with a glare directing his ire at the Supreme Kai.

"Vegeta, Goku, you both misunderstand me. I was not pointing about your death nor your retirement. I was merely offering a proposal. You have nothing to live for in this universe. So I want to send you two to another universe. You see, I have received information that in that universe, terrible evil is to arise that will threaten the existence of not only that universe but the whole multiverse. You see there is a young wizard whose name is Harry Potter. He has been chosen by the Fate to destroy all evil. He will not only destroy Voldemort, a powerful wizard like the evil Babidi but he has to Travel in various dimensions to destroy other evils after this." He said

Vegeta being the sharper one asked" Where do we come in this and what does Harry Potter has to do with us? He has been chosen, not us. If I have been chosen it would have been interesting. Different Dimensions to go, It would have been a worthy challenge for me to fight different evil warriors. "

Supreme Kai, Kibitoshin admonished"Vegeta, don't interrupt. Please let me complete. Now, as I was saying he is the prophecy child or the child of Fate. He has enormous magical power but cannot harness it due to emotional depression and mental and physical abuse. He is manipulated by the headmaster of his magical school, named Albus Dumbledore who seeks to use him as a pawn to destroy Voldemort, the evil wizard and then take the accolades himself." The two Saiyan flinches in disgust hearing this." He is abused regularly by his relatives and betrayed by his so called friends who are all informers of this Albus Dumbledore. He is at a depressed emotional state and almost suicidal. Now the reason I called you is that I need you to help this Harry Potter. How, I am going to tell you. I will set up a portal from which you can directly go this world where Harry Potter lives. I will set up this portal so that you will directly go to where he lives. But before I do that you have to do one thing. You have to fuse using the Potara earring fusion. You will fuse into Gogeta and then only I will tell you the next course of action! "

"Whaaattttt!" screamed both the Saiyans. Vegeta was the most vocal. "I will not do such idiotic thing as you suggest. Fuse with Kakarot? Are you out of your mind? My entire existence will be lost." He exclaimed angrily.

"Please let me explain. Even as a Supreme Kai, I cannot send two individuals through a portal across a whole universe.

I do not have the power. While if only you go, Vegeta there will be a power imbalance. You and Goku complement each other with equal power and if one of you leaves there is no one to stop the other in case he goes on a rampage and destroy this universe. Also Harry, whom you will have to help will be less trusting of you than Goku due to your grouchy and less pleasant nature." said Kibitoshin. At this Goku snickered. "Shut your trap, Kakarot!" said Vegeta angrily.

While Goku was willing, a grouchy irritated Vegeta after much contemplation and arguments finally agreed

to do the fusion as his Saiyan blood was excited for a new fighting adventure.

"So, are you ready?" asked Kibitoshin. At their nods, he instructed the two Saiyan to put on the earrings, Goku put on the ring on his left while Vegeta put his on his right ear and Baam! The fusion occurs.

After expelling a huge amount of power all over, finally Gogeta was reborn and permanently.

Gogeta stood in front of Kibitoshin, the Supreme Kai who could not help but look in awe at the figure before him. He was currently in Super Saiyan 4 form with brown fur and fiery orange hair and blue eyes unlike the other Super Saiyan forms which featured yellow spiked hair, green eyes and yellow energy aura. Realizing his power level Gogeta powered down to his normal form. Unlike other Saiyans his normal form was like an ascended Super Saiyan stage.  
He had yellow spiked hair with two locks of hair descending eyelevel, yellow eyebrows, green eyes but no energy aura. All in all, he looked some kind of godly figure.

The Supreme Kai recovered from his awe and began to unveil his plan to this golden hero." You will pass through the portal I will set up to reach Harry Potter's place. You will meet him and tell him about your origins and the Prophecy of Fate. Then, regardless of his decision, you will fuse with him. This time you will use the legendary Kotara twin rings. It has to be worn by two who will fuse. The rings will meld into your and Harry's flesh and you will be fused.

The reason I tell you to do this is because you can be the prophecy child and after defeating Voldemort hop into different dimensions to fight powerful and different enemies. Moreover after fusion you will attain more power and can also do magic. You have seen how devastating Babidi was with magic. If you fuse all of Harry's hidden power will awaken and you will be the greatest sorcerer or magic-user. You have been given this opportunity to be a demi-god and fight evil. Now, will you accept to fusing with Harry Potter?" he asked.

After a minute of contemplation Gogeta said "I will only reply if you can show me the life of one whom I will be fusing with. I wish to see what type of boy is he. Is he honorable like a Saiyan or not?"

"Very well." said the Supreme Kai and in front of them a movie started to play showing Harry's life until now. They saw him being abused bi his relatives, beaten, treated like a servant. Then at Hogwarts his constant fight for survival but not giving up, saving the philosophers stone, slaying the basilisk, saving his godfather from Dementors , fighting and winning the Tri-wizard tournament, resurrection of Voldemort, fighting through all odds in fifth year and finally the death of his beloved godfather,Sirius Black.

"After watching these memories I have decided. I have not seen such painful life in all my life. The child has indomitable spirit and potential and I will certainly bring it out by fusing with him. His attitude will also need to change if he wants to do for the well-being of the world. The whole world is going to be surprised when the newly christened Gogeta Harry Potter takes the world by storm!" Gogeta finished with a smirk.

"I will make preparations for setting up the portal to the other universe." said the Supreme Kai.

Gogeta nodded and sat in a lotus position to meditate.

Let the games begin!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

To the reviewers, especially W.V.F and Helpy McHelper, I would like to say the story's plot demands that they are all fused together for now. See, according to me, your suggestion that "You could have Gogeta bring a modified version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (If you don't remember, it is the chamber that can make one day on the outside into one year on the inside with very high gravity the farther you venture out into if). You can modify the chamber so that one day will be like two years in the Chamber.  
You will also need to bring some Sensu Beans to heal Harry's abused body, a Capsule House, lots of food capsules, spy devices, and other inventions of Bulma, her father, and any other technological advances that the Briefs have invented." It is too clichéd. It means that Harry will go to hyperbolic time chamber and return as powerful as Goku and Vegeta. That is not possible as they are Saiyans and Harry is a human. He can be as strong as Tien and Krillin even with all the training. And if we separate Vegeta and Goku the plot will have three main characters and it will be difficult to put emphasis on all of them. For e.g. Vegeta and Goku are so strong that they could blast the whole universe, so what challenge will Voldemort pose? They could easily go and Kill Voldemort, his minions and get rid of Harry's troubles. But where does Harry come in all of this? It's because Harry has the power to hop dimensions to face evil since he is the prophecy and Vegeta have accomplished enough in the lifetime, they can afford to fuse together to find more challenges across dimensions through Harry. But if you don't like it I will separate them later like Goku and Vegeta separated after being absorbed by Majiin Buu. Please bear with my story and please do not hesitate to criticize my story. I welcome my critics as these will help me improve my story. As for the questions, all will be revealed in this or the next chapter. And for the pairing of the improved Harry suggest one or two. I was thinking of Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini (fem) or OC. Fleur Delacour will also be a good option.

CHAPTER 2:

A young raven-haired teenager was sitting beside the window of his small bedroom. He was looking thin and haggard and his sparkling green eyes have lost its vibrancy and life. He was staring outside the window with his eyes vacant, lost in space. He is Harry Potter, well-known as the Boy-Who-Lived who had survived the Killing curse and vanquished the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. He had recently lost his beloved Godfather, the only relative he had beside the hideous muggles at the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. His Godfather, Sirius Black was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, when one spell caught him by surprise and he fell through the veil. Depressed and lonely, our young hero was also informed of a supposed prophecy by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore which basically stated that he will be the only one who can defeat Voldemort. In other words he was the "chosen one". In the few days he had been in the Privet drive alone, Harry had transformed from a naïve, gullible boy to an independent teenager who instead of rushing headfirst into danger will be reasonable enough to view the entire situation. The old adage"Look before you leap" is definitely the term for this Harry. Having experienced too many hardships in his short fifteen years of life has forced him to grow up rather quickly. He was aware that the wizened Wizarding re-incarnation of Merlin, Dumbledore was not what he seemed. He had definitely molded him to be the perfect hero of the Wizarding world. Despite being a prominent member of the Wizarding society, Dumbledore had seemingly kept him isolated so that Harry will have no connections in the Wizarding world and when he will first step into the Wizarding world and he will definitely view him as his mentor. This ensured Harry was not only kept away from the dark families i.e. the supporters of Voldemort but also the neutral families who were neither affiliated with Voldemort nor were they with the light side i.e. the fanatical devoted ones of the great Dumbledore. Thus Harry only had contacts with the Weasleys, and…no other Wizarding families. That Harry understood when in the fifth year he was shunned by everyone. Harry met the children of such neutral families when he formed the D.A. There were the Bones, the Greengrass, the Zabinis, the Davises and some others. It was then Harry realized that he had no friends outside of the Gryffindor House. Harry was also suspicious of Hermione and the Weasleys except the twins as they were too fanatical about Dumbledore. He had always suspected that Dumbledore took an unhealthy interest in his affairs but could not fathom the reason. The reason came to light at the end of fifth year and this gave him a lot to contemplate. He knew with Sirius dead, he had lost the purpose to fight for the Wizarding world. Sirius was the closest thing to his father, the one who will never betray him or hide anything from him. But his heart will not let him give up this struggle.

"I have to free myself from the web of lies and deceptions of Dumbledore. But how? Not only am I weak being a Fifth-year I cannot survive against the Death-eaters with my current arsenal of spells. I could read books and practice. But I cannot do that at home due to Restriction in using magic and Hogwarts is being closely monitored by Dumbledore. I will have to become powerful enough to break through Dumbledore and his minions and then defeat Voldemort. Without Power, none will believe in me and stand by my side. I am alone now standing at crossroads. First of all I will have to make a list of whom I can trust and will stand by my side and only then can I think of some suitable course of action. For now there is only one I trust, you, right Hedwig?" he said turning to his beautiful snow-white familiar, who in turn hooted affirmative in response.

The bright side of the vacation was that Harry was left alone by the Dursleys who feared the warning given by moody and the others about Harry. Harry kept himself locked in his bedroom and rarely went outside. He was given meal two times by the Dursleys which satisfied him and he did not have to do any chores.

Sitting in his bed, Harry mentally prepared the list of things he had to do.

First, he had to train his body and mind to harness magic better. He thought about joining a muggle gym to do some workouts. At sixteen years of age He was still a little on the shorter side and on the thinner side. He also decided to write letters to Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Susan bones to get acquainted with them. Getting a parchment and a quill of ink he began to write.

But suddenly he was interrupted a bright flash of light which prompted him to snatch up his wand and get into a good dueling position. He squinted his eyes to see an outline of a figure stepping out of a black-size whole .Then the portal closed and the figure stepped into the room. The figure was a young man. He was very handsome, about 6ft 3 inches tall with golden hair with two locks of hair descending eyelevel, yellow eyebrows, green eyes, a devastating figure, all in all it was as if a god-like figure was standing in front of him. In spite of being awed by the power the figure seemed to be radiating Harry was on guard. Ha asked" Who are you? Are you a minion of Voldemort?" he asked warily, wand in hand directed at the figure. The Man barked out laughter and replied arrogantly," Don't confuse me with that weakling of a wizard. He is nothing compared to me. If I want I could dispatch him easily with one blast. In fact if I want I could destroy the whole universe easily." He replied in a cocky tone." Harry was dumbfounded. Standing before him was a guy who was powerful enough to destroy a whole universe! "Yeah! Right. And pigs have wings." Harry scoffed unable to believe the power the guy possessed. "Maybe a demonstration is in order. I am called Gogeta and you, I believe is Harry Potter." Seeing Harry's questioning gaze, he said, "I will explain a little later, after this demonstration." Gogeta then phased in the blink of an eye behind Harry and grabbing him instantly transmitted in a deserted mountainous region. "Hey, Where have you brought me?" a suspicious Harry asked fingering his wand. "Be patient and just watch!" Gogeta said.

Gogeta then blasted a kamehameha wave to the mountains. Harry watched open-mouthed as the entire mountainside was annihilated in a moment. "This is my lowest powered blast .With one such high powered blast I could destroy a planet in a moment. Now do you believe me or are you going to scoff at me?" he sneered.

Harry was too dazed by the power to say anything. He simply nodded. Gogeta motioned for Harry to sit on the ground. He sat in front of him. He began" At first, I would like to introduce myself. I m Gogeta, I was the protector of the universe in my dimension. I am a fusion of two Saiyans, legendary warriors of immense power, Vegeta and Goku." He explains Harry about the history of Saiyan, Super Saiyan and his/their battles and the reason he came here.

After listening to Gogeta's full explanation Harry lost his cool." So you mean to say that I am stated to not only defeat Voldemort but be a Champion of justice and Defeater of all evil by hopping different dimensions. Don't I have a say in that?" "No you are merely destined by the Gods as am I instructed by the Supreme Kai. You and I don't have a say in that. "Gogeta replied. Harry sighed. There was nothing he could do. If he did not agree, he would be forced to do the fusion. Besides it will give him powers. Resigning himself to Fate, Harry nodded his acceptance. "Let's perform the fusion here. It will generate huge amount of power that will generate undue attention on them" Gogeta took out the legendary Kotara twin rings. He gave one to Harry and asked him to wear on his left middle finger. Gogeta himself put the other ring in his right middle finger.

And then it occurred. The legendary being was born. The Champion of justice and Defeater of all evil. Gogeta Harry Potter. He looked almost as Gogeta, just that his hair was jet black, spiky and two curls of hair descending eyelevel, his eyes were a deep green instead of olive green, with a fading lighting bolt scar, and looked a little more youthful of about eighteen years of age. Gogeta flexed his muscles, cricked his neck and started to do warm-ups, punches and kicks. "Wow, I feel great. He waved his hand and cast multiple reductos in succession without feeling a bit tired. He practiced most of his heavy artillery spells with a wave of his hand." It looks I don't need a wand anymore" and began to shoot elemental spells of lighting, fire, water." By performing this fusion my magic also changed. It is as if magic is sentient, it could hear my commands and perform it. Besides, my chi-attacks are also the same as before." He blasted the Kamehameha wave and the Garlic Gun. "Well now. It looks like I have to clean up corruption in the Wizarding world." he smiled sinisterly. "The old Harry Potter is dead. A new being is born in his place. Let kick some ass!"

"But first, let's get something to eat. I feel very hungry all of a sudden!"(A.N- From now on I will mention him as Harry). Harry instantly transmitted to his bedroom at the Dursleys. He transfigured his worn, torn clothes into a casual green shirt and tight black faded jeans. He then took out some of his remaining galleons and then vanished to reappear at the Wizarding Diagon Alley.

A.N:

I will finish this chapter here. I was very busy with my University Exams. It has ended yesterday and I am posting this small chapter to appease the readers.

The next chapters will be of about 6k-8k I promise and not this small. Please bear with me and give reviews, I need them to see If I have to change something in this story. The next chapter will be published as soon as possible.


End file.
